1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data recovery method and system for a mobile device that is capable of selectively recovering data deleted by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information-processing device, such as a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile telephone, is typically equipped with a keypad which functions as an input means. The user inputs alphanumeric characters and instructions by manipulating the keypad.
Generally, telephones can be classified into wired and wireless phones. Wired phones are usually installed in homes and offices and wireless phones are represented by personal communication service (PCS) phones and cellular phones. Recently, the personal digital assistant (PDA) devices have been equipped with wireless communication functions. Laptop computers can also be used for wireless communication with auxiliary communication interface devices. These wireless communication devices are called mobile devices or portable terminals because they support mobility.
Technological advancements and the rising usage of mobile communication in recent years have influenced people's everyday lives dramatically. As a result of these technological advancements, mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular and widely accepted for data communications as well as for conventional voice communications. Also, the wireless communications devices are likely to provide useful functions implemented with application programs such as a calendar planner and a short message service (SMS). Further, the mobile device supports multimedia services, whereby a user can edit and exchange the various multimedia contents such as pictures, sounds, and games. For example, the mobile terminal can take pictures with its built-in camera module, edit and transmit the pictures and download e-book, character pictures, bell sounds, MP3 music, and mobile games.
Increases in mobile device intelligence and data capacity results in an increase in the storage capacity. Occasionally, data may be deleted intentionally or accidentally, while handling the multimedia contents. When the content is deleted by mistake, the user may want to recover the deleted content.
Korean Pat. No. 334682 discloses a method of recovering the message deleted from a mobile device and Korean Pat. No. 498351 discloses an initialization data recovery method. Also, Korean Pat. No. 515890 discloses an effective database recovery method.
However, such conventional data recovery methods are limited to recovering only the data type specified with the recovery program. These methods are not capable of recovering data generated by the application programs. That is, since the data recovery program is programmed without consideration of the user's requirement, it is difficult to achieve fidelity of the recovered data.
Also, the conventional data recovery method does not provide the user with a chance to configure the parameters of the recovery program, such as a type, volume, and scale of the data to be dealt with, for increasing the recovery accuracy.